Frozen rose
by Haki-chan
Summary: Dor, traição e crueldade. “Agora sou eu quem irá te machucar”.
1. Prólogo

Dor, traição e crueldade.

"Agora sou eu quem irá te machucar".

[KagomexInuyashaxKikyou]

Um jogo venenoso.

Uma resposta mortal.

Despedaçando-se lentamente.

_**Frozen Rose**_

Prólogo

_Eu acreditava em finais felizes._

_Acreditava que as pessoas poderiam ser boas._

_Cercada de cores e ilusões, eu não enxerguei a verdade. Tudo era tão belo e perfeito, por que eu haveria de sair dessa prisão dourada?_

_Sussurros cruéis._

_Gestos mentirosos._

_Sorrisos falsos._

_É como uma ferida sangrando. Não cicatriza, está sempre lá... Deixando um rubro filete de sangue escapar._

_Durante dezessete anos existiu uma Kagome ingênua e tola. _

_Mas essa Kagome morreu. _

_Cruel, impiedosa, mortal. Irei jogar com as mesmas armas que tanto me feriram um dia._

_Irei... Ser a mais cruel._

_Porque..._

_Eu acreditei em você._

**Continua...**


	2. Despedaçada

**Frozen Rose**

Capítulo 1

Despedaçada

(O estopim).

Era uma linda tarde de sol, o último dia em que o verão reinaria com seu calor antes do frio outono.

Pequenas folhas voavam com uma leve brisa no jardim do castelo. Uma linda paisagem, composta pelas robustas árvores, delicadas flores e uma bela figura entre os bancos de mármore do jardim.

De longe, a princesa viu seu príncipe entre os verdes ramos que o cercava.

- Inuyasha! – gritou, correndo em sua direção.

Com um gesto sutil, ele virou-lhe o olhar, vendo-a correr feliz em sua direção.

- Kagome.

Abraçou o rapaz, sorrindo alegremente.

- O que está fazendo? Se escondendo de mim, é? – Riu.

- Feh. Se eu estivesse me escondendo, tenha a certeza de que você não me acharia.

- Seu safado... Saiba que eu o acharia, não importa como.

- Hmn. Seria o poder do amor?

- Talvez. – completou, dando-lhe um beijo na face.

- Heh, me provocando pela manhã? Tudo bem, eu cederei...

Começou então, um jogo de pega-pega pelo jardim do castelo. Risadas abafadas, passos alegres.

- Ora, vocês dois. Tão cedo e já estão brincando?

- Kikyou! Diz isso só porque é a mais velha. Não precisa fingir-se de responsável para mim! – brincou, dando um cutucão na irmã.

- Kagome, eu sou responsável. Sou a futura herdeira do trono, sim?

- Herdeira de rugas de preocupação, quer dizer? – riu alegre.

Quando ia responder, Inuyasha as encontrou. Com passos lentos, se dirigiu até elas.

- Bom dia, Kikyou.

- Bom dia, Inuyasha... – o encarou por alguns segundos em silêncio – bem, só vim avisar-lhes para não esquecerem o jantar de hoje à noite.

Dizendo isso, virou-se e foi embora, sem mais palavras.

Inuyasha continuou fitando as costas de Kikyou, enquanto ela se afastava. Kagome apenas soltava um frustrado suspiro.

- Chato... Esses jantares não são nada divertidos. E se ela veio me avisar, é porque eu tenho que preparar as coisas para o jantar.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. Nos Encontramos no jantar, certo?

- Sim! – beijou-lhe a face, correndo para o castelo em seguida.

O dia passou rápido depois disso. Kagome passou o dia correndo de um lado a outro, acertando os nomes dos convidados, a ordem dos pratos, e uma infinidade de coisas.

Olhou pela janela, suspirando cansada. Avistou Inuyasha no jardim novamente, colhendo uma rosa vermelha, aparentemente. Sorriu para si mesma, pensando no noivo.

O castelo era da família real Higurashi, Inuyasha era filho único de um nobre. Mas após a morte de seu pai e o começo do namoro com Kagome, ele residia no castelo, como hóspede de honra.

Já vestida para o jantar, descia as escadas para receber os convidados. Era o de costume, Kikyou só aparecia no meio da ocasião, para cumprimentar os convidados e participar do evento principal. Dizia que não tinha paciência para a enrolação antes disso, então deixava a cargo da irmã.

Com um vestido azul claro, com pequenas flores brancas desenhadas nas pontas do vestido, usava o cabelo preso em um laço branco, de cetim. Preferia o estilo simples, na maior parte do tempo.

Aos poucos, os convidados iam chegando. Líderes de guerra, príncipes e princesas, nobres e condes.

Ao bater das nove horas do relógio principal, Kagome estava aflita. Inuyasha ainda não tinha aparecido, e todos os convidados já haviam chegado.

Ele prometeu ir. Será que algo tinha acontecido? Inuyasha, por vezes se irritava e perdia a cabeça. Talvez estivesse ferido de alguma briga novamente...

Preocupada, ela pediu licença aos convidados e subiu até o quarto do noivo.

Estava vazio.

Com a aflição aumentando, mudou de rumo. As pessoas não podiam ficar sem anfitrião enquanto procurava Inuyasha... Decidiu recorrer à irmã. Os pais estavam viajando, apenas ela poderia ajudar.

Porém, algo lhe chamou a sua atenção no corredor. Uma rosa vermelha estava caída no chão. Poderia ser a mesma que...? Não, devia ser apenas coincidência.

Com os pensamentos a mil, se dirigiu devagar até o quarto da irmã. Parou, ao ouvir risos abafados vindo dele. Ouvia vozes, mas não conseguia distinguir do que falavam.

Silenciosamente, se aproximou da porta. Havia uma pequena fresta, dando visão ao interior do aposento.

Os lençóis de cetim vermelho estavam espalhados pelo chão. Haviam rosas vermelhas jogadas pelo tapete. Roupas caídas pelos cantos. E...

"_Inuyasha.._." – sussurrou, enquanto deixava uma lágrima escapar-lhe dos olhos tristes.

Com um rápido olhar, Inuyasha abriu bruscamente a porta, descobrindo um intruso... Uma intrusa.

- Kagome... – murmurou, ao encontrá-la em frente à porta.

Kikyou a fitou séria. Cobrindo-se com um dos lençóis, se aproximou da irmã mais nova.

- O que faz aqui?

Sua voz era gélida.

- Eu... est—

Tentou explicar, mas a voz enroscava na garganta. Lágrimas embaçavam-lhe a visão, podendo apenas ficar de cabeça baixa, em silêncio.

- Feh. Eu sabia que não ia durar. Só não esperava tanto tempo...

Confusa, Kagome ergueu os olhos, encarando um sorriso no rosto de Inuyasha.

- Não entendeu ainda? Eu te direi, então – puxou Kikyou para os seus braços, mordendo o lençol vermelho – a herdeira do trono é tudo o que um homem deseja. Poder, beleza e sensualidade. Quem trocaria tudo isso por uma pirralha sem graça como você?

- Inuyasha.

- Kikyou, não. Se não explicar direito, ela não entenderá. Veja bem, eu precisava ficar aqui. Precisava ficar perto da herdeira, sem chamar a atenção. E você serviu bem para isso. Mas tão perto da coroação, você não é mais precisa.

Kagome continuou em silêncio.

- Agora que já sabe, pode ir. – falou, empurrando-a para fora do quarto.

- Não...

- Hã? Se quer chorar, diga mais alto. Tome, pegue esse lenço e vá embora.

Um estralar de tapa ecoou no cômodo.

- Não me toque. Eu não quero nada de você. – disse friamente. Não havia mais lágrimas em seus olhos.

E então, o outono chegou. Mais frio e impiedoso do que nunca.

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-

Agradecimentos especiais a Naru Hefferman por betar a fic e a Gheisinha Kinomoto pelo comentário de apoio n_nv


End file.
